Violet Snape's Life
by Violet Cullen Snape
Summary: Violet Cullen's life was happy. Everything changed on her 11th birthday. She travels to a world of adventure and secrets. Will she find her father? What happens when she finds out her entire life has been a lie? Warning Neglect spanking in later chapters. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Violet Snape's Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **They say that whenever someone did something, it was for the best. That's what a man had first thought when he'd decided to do this, not just for his safety, but also for the sleeping child in his arms. The man was dressed all in black, he had black hair, and he silently walked down a darkened sidewalk, it was down an empty street, but up head, as he squinted into the thickening darkness, he could only make out a small house. He never wanted to do this but it is the best choice, he didn't want to think of how he had to place the child with such people, but it was just all the same, he had to do this.**

 **He stopped in front of a house and knocked, careful not to move the small bundle in his arms, afraid that he'll wake the sleeping child.**

 **A woman opened the door; she had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She quickly looked around then ushered the man inside and closed the door quickly.**

 **Once inside, the woman's eyes flickered to the bundle in the man's arms, concern and confusion flashed in her eyes, and she asked, unsure if the man was serious about this, "Are you sure you want to do this?"**

 **The man looked down at the bundle in his arms, then he looked back at the woman, and said, his tone calm, "I have to. I don't have a choice. I have to keep her safe."**

 **The woman said, knowing just what any parent would have done for their child, "I understand. However, why me? Why not her godmother, if you know exactly who I'm talking about?"**

 **However, he shot the woman a glare; his black eyes narrowed, and hissed darkly, "Her godmother is in danger. Don't you think I would be here if I could give her to her godmother? We've been over this, you should know."**

 **The woman sighed, and she said, "She will be safe here I promise. I will take care of her."**

 **The man said, "She must never know. Not until the time is right."**

 **The woman nodded, and said, "She won't know until the time is right."**

 **The man nodded and looked down at the bundle, underneath his cloak, he pulled out from his cloak a small baby, he looked at the woman, sighed, and said, not wanting to be at the home more than he really had too, "Let's just get this over with. I should be going back soon."**

 **Then woman looked at the baby. The babe had slightly pale skin and dark black hair. The woman stepped forward and took the baby from the man's arms. The man pulled out a stick and waved it over the babe muttering words under his breath. Almost as if the baby knew something important was happening, the baby opened its eyes. That's when the woman looked into the baby's bright green eyes.**

 **Then the baby gave a tiny cute yawn and fell back to sleep. Slowly the baby's appearance began to change. The skin turned a few shades lighter and the hair changed to blonde. Then man smiled sadly as he watched the changes, not trusting himself to be a wreck, should any of this ever gets out, and lands in the wrong hands? There was no going back now. He put the stick in his pocket, now suddenly regretting ever doing this to the child, but also knowing that he would at least give them a normal childhood, and one without no harm done onto them, should any come to them in the near future.**

 **Once the changes were done the man said "It is done now I must go. Take care of her."**

 **He looked at the now blonde haired baby sadly, knowing it will be a long time before he sees her again. He gave the woman a piece of paper and walked out of the house.**

 **The woman smiled at the baby and said "I will protect you forever Violet Lillian Cullen."**

 **Aurthor's note**

I thought about doing this story for a while now. Can you guys guess what's going on? Who the man is? The woman is my own character. Read and Review. Might be spanking in later chapters. If you don't like don't read.


	2. Chapter 2 the strange letter

Chapter 2 The Strange Letter

Violet's Pov

I woke up and got out of bed. I took a shower and got dressed. I was excited. It is my eleventh birthday. Then I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

My mother put a plate of food in front of my seat. Then she went to get the mail. I sat down in my seat. Then my mother came back with the mail. She snatched my plate away as fast as possible. I looked at her confused. What have I done to get punished so early in the morning? She held up a letter and I looked at it.

Violet L. Cullllen

Smallest bedroom

Forks, Whashington

I immediately understood why I wasn't allowed breakfast anymore. That letter broke the rule about drawing attention to our family. Even if it wasn't my fault my mother didn't care. If one of the rules were broken it was always my fault weather I did anything or not. I sat there as my mother ate her breakfast.

After my mother was done eating I went back to my room. The rules were don't draw attention to our family, don't ask questions about our family and don't ask questions about my father. If any of those rules were broken I was punished. My food was taken away if the rules were broken and sometimes locked in the punishment room for a few hours. The punishment room was in the basement. It doesn't have anything in it except a desk and chair. . I am forced to stay in there until my mother lets me out. While I am in there I have to write my mother a letter apologizing for what I did wrong. If the rules were broken after I ate breakfast then I didn't get lunch. If something happened after lunch I didn't get dinner. If something happened after dinner I didn't get breakfast the next day. I was punished often because strange things happen around me.

My mother came in my room and said "I am going to work. I will be back later."

I asked "What was that letter Mother?"

"None of your concern. It was a joke. Don't ask about it again. Happy birthday Violet. If you behave we might celebrate it."

She quickly left the house and drove to work. To my mother the rules don't change even on my birthday or any holiday. She worked at the hospital as a nurse. I was left at home alone ever since I was five. Sometimes our neighbor would call to make sure I was ok but she wasn't allowed to come over ever.

I walked to the kitchen to start on my chores. My mother always gave me chores so I would have something to do. Once a week my mother took me over to our family's house while she went to work. At their house I can have fun and do whatever I want.I wish I could go over there more often but they go camping for days. As I worked on my chores I thought about the strange letter. Why was my room on it the envelope? Who has been spying on me?

Aurthor's Note: What do you think of this chapter? Who should deliver Violet's letter? Who should Violet be friends with?


	3. Aurthor's Note

Arthuor's note

Do you want the next chapter to partly about who will be chosen to give Violet her Hogwarts letter, or do you just want it to be about her getting her letter?


	4. A Visiter

Chapter 4

A Visiter

Violet's pov

My mother came home a few hours later. I went over to the table. My mother made dinner. After we ate dinner my mother brought out my birthday cake. It was chocolate with white frosting. I blew out my candles and ate a piece of cake. Then I opened my presents. I got a notebook and new clothes from my mother. I got candy from the rest of my relatives. I put my presents in my room. Then I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

Over the next few days the strange letter kept coming. I haven't been able to read it or even open it before my mother took it away. Every time the letters came my mother looked sad. I asked her but she just told me it was nothing and not worry about it.

I woke up in the morning feeling excited. Today I was going over to my relatives house while my mother went to work. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to eat. I was determined that no letters are going to ruin my day. I ate my breakfast happy that I I got to eat all my food completely. My mother waited until I was done with my food then she cleaned my plate. We got in the car and drove to our relative's house.

When we got there Edward opened the door and let us inside the house. I looked around and walked over to the couch and sat down. I noticed it was quite and wondered why. It was never quiet around here. I watched my mother talk to Edward for a few minutes before she came over to me. She hugged me and told me she will be back later. Then she left to go to work. I looked around and noticed it was quite. It was never quite around here.

Edward said "The others are out camping I decided to stay here."

I asked "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

He replied "You had a look on your face when you want to ask something?"

I nodded I never have to ask questions about where the family is because Edward always answers before I open my mouth. That's one of the reasons I love coming over here. I heard the doorbell ring and watched as Edward opened it.

A woman with black hair walked in and said "I am looking for Violet Cullen."

I said "I'm Violet Cullen."

She looked at me and said "Hello Miss Cullen, I am professor Mcgonagall. I have something to tell you. Is your mother around?"

I shook my head and said "She is at work. Edward is watching me."

"I see. I am a Professor at a school for witches and wizards."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Professor Mconagall gave me a envelope. I looked at it. It was the strange envelope that kept coming. I hesitated debating if I should open it. My mother kept it from me for a reason right? I looked at Edward and he gave me a encouraging nod. Knowing it would look strange if I didn't open it. I opened the envelope and read the letter. This has to be a joke. This can't be real.

I asked "Dose this mean I am a witch? I can't be."

Professor Mconagall said "Yes you are a witch. Anything strange happened when you are sad or angry. This is accidental magic. Now we have to go shopping for your supplies."

I said "How do I pay for school and everything else."

Edward said "I will pay for her years at school."

Professor Mconagall said "Hogwarts provides money for students like Miss Cullen. Now let's go. We will be back."

I followed her out of the house to get my supplies. I thought about what I learned. Why didn't my mother tell me about this? Is this why she didn't want me to get my letter? What else hasn't she told me?

Aurthor's Note: What do you think of this chapter?

What do you want to see next chapter?


	5. The Best Day Of My Life

Chapter 4

The Beast Day Of My Life

Violet's POV

Before we left I asked "Wait how do I know this is real and your not trying to kidnap me or something? I need proof that this is real."

Professor McGonagall took out a stick and pointed it at a rock. To my surprise the rock turned into a rabbit then it tuned back into a rock. I looked between the rock and Professor. So this is real. She wasn't crazy person trying to kidnap me. I smiled at her as she put the magic stick away.

I asked "Shouldn't we tell my mother where we are going so she doesn't worry?"

She said "We will be back and I will explain it to your mother."

We went to a place called Digon Ally to get my school things. We got all my books. Professor McGonagall paid for everything with the money she got for me. Last thing we went to get my wand before we go back to my house. Professor McGonagall explained that the magic stick is called a wand. We entered the wand shop. I tried a couple of wands before finding mine. My wand is holly and dragon heartstring. After paying for my wand we went to a pet shop. I looked at the Professor confused.

She said "Students can have a owl, cat or toad to bring with them to Hogwarts."

I said "I don't think my mother would let me have a pet."

She said "Very well."

I said "Wait we can look at the cats before we go talk to my mother."

She agreed and we went into the pet shop. I walked around to the cat section. I looked at every cat. I was never allowed a pet before. I stopped and saw a black cat with green eyes. If I could get a cat this cat would be the one I would get. I kept looking at the other cats. I didn't want to go home yet. I didn't know how my mother would react to this. After I looked at all the cats and other animals I left the shop. We went back home. I knew my mother would be home by now.

I knocked on the door and my mother opened it.

She sighed in relief and said "Violet there you are. Edward told me you left with a lady and would come back later. What's going on?"

Professor McGonagall said "Hello you must be her mother. I took her to get her things for Hogwarts. Can I come in and explain more?"

My mother moved out of the way. I walked inside and sat down on the couch. Mconagall came and sat down in a chair. My mother closed the door and sat next to me.

Professor McGonagall explained "Your daughter is a witch and has been accepted into a magical school called Hogwarts. I took her shopping for things for going to Hogwarts. Children go to Hogwarts to learn how to control their magic. They come home on holidays if they want and summers. They go to Hogwarts on September first on a train. Any questions."

My mother asked "How can I keep in contact with her."

Professor McGonagall said "We write letters and use owls to deliver them. Now to get on the train you run into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. You will go through the wall Violet and see the train. Muggles can't go through the wall so you will have to say goodbye before you go through. Muggles are non-magical people. Now I must go back to Hogwarts goodbye Miss Cullen."

My mother closed the door after Professor McGonagall left. My mother turned and shot me a angry look. I gulped wishing I ate before I came home.

Author's Note:

Sorry if this chapter is short. The next one might be longer.

Who should Violet be friends with at Hogwarts?

Violet's 'Mother' was her real mom's friend. Violet's mom was with Lily Poter when Voldimort came.

Violet has gone to school. After school she would walk home and let herself in. Then she would do chores and homework until her mother came home.

Next chapter is the train ride!

R and R

Violet Cullen Snape


End file.
